Perdu et Trouve
by Dai-Chan
Summary: (Nnyolder!Squee. SLASH. No likie, no readie.) Johnny returns from his search for answers and discovers that the answers he really wanted were under his nose all along.
1. Intro Chapter: Perdu

Title: "Perdu et Trouvé" (French for "Lost and Found")

Chapter: Intro chapter, "Perdu"

Author: Dai

Rating: PG so far

Pairing: None yet, but intending it to be Nny/Squee

Disclaimer: Johnny, Squee/Todd, and Shmee all belong to Jhonen Vasquez. I make no money off of this, just pure joy. Storyline thingy belongs to me, so no stealie.

Warnings: None, really. Bit of a cliff-hanger.

Archive: Just tell me where!

Author's notes: This has been in my head, like, FOREVER. More to come if people like it... and probably if no one likes it, as well. BWUAHAHAHA... yeah.

I'm not lonely, really. Atleast, not as much as people would think I would be. I don't really have any friends... I still have Shmee, my bear. Even though I'm fifteen now. I even take him to school. Which I guess may tribute to why I don't have any friends. Shmee keeps me company, though.

My parents ignore me. I'm starting to think they don't love me. Shmee says I should have figured that out a long time ago. But Shmee often thinks I'm incompetent.

Occasionally I still think of myself as Squee, even though nobody calls me that anymore. Not that anyone calls me by Todd, either.

I've begun to miss Johnny. He was, at least, one more person to talk to. Even if he was a homicidal maniac. I don't think he'd ever hurt me. Shmee says he'd hurt anybody. He thinks he's a bad person. I don't think so, though. I used to. But that was back when Shmee had more of an influence on me.

There's a loud honk and a car flies past the curb, its occupants laughing wickedly.

Todd stands up from the curb, clutching to his chest the notebook he had been writing in, his ragged teddy bear in his other hand.

"No, I don't think they were purposefully trying to kill me, Shmee. Perhaps they were just stoned or something." He turned around and looked back at his house. He really didn't want to go back inside, but it was getting dark and he didn't like to be outside after dark.

Todd glanced to the house next door. It was small and dark inside, the 'for sale' sign rickety from having stood there, untouched, for over eight years.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a moving figure and quickly clutched Shmee tighter.

The figure moved slowly up the lawn of the afore-mentioned house. It took away the 'for sale' sign out of the grass and threw it into the street.

Todd whimpered and the figure's head snapped over to look directly at him. Todd could see his eyes in the dark, practically glowing. The figure began walking towards him and Todd stepped back, frightened.

Then it spoke.

"...Squeegee?"


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions Inattendues

**Title**: Perdu et Trouvé (Lost and Found)

**Chapter One**: Émotions Inattendues (Unexpected Emotions)

**Author**: Dai (Duh.)

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Johnny and Squee/Todd belong to Jhonen Vasquez. The lucky bitka. I do own this storyline, though. I make no money off of it.

**Warnings**: Implied Nny/Squee

**Notes**: Beta-ed by the lovely Katie (elendraug) _italicsShmee talking to Squee/Todd_

His journal slipped from his fingers, falling silently onto the grass beside his feet. "...Nny?"

The soft golden glow of artificial light flooded the sidewalk as the street lamps buzzed on.

An odd, but familiar smile crept upon his old next-door neighbor's face. Todd couldn't help but feel frightened again as memories of when he was younger, lying in bed and listening to the screaming coming from next door, filled his head.

Todd flinched as the man's hand slowly lifted up, fingers hovering for a moment near his cheek before they were lowered again.

Nny spoke again. "You look so different."

Todd gulped and nodded. "It has been eight years... since you left."

Johnny looked sideways for a moment, running his hand through his hair, which was sticking up at odd angles in short spikes. "Eight years..."

"I, uhm, assume you haven't been keeping track of the time?"

Nny looked back at him, a blank expression on his moonlit face. "Not very well."

Todd nodded. "I see. Well, I'm fifteen now... Are you... back to stay?"

That smile returned. "For as long as I can."

An odd feeling crept up upon him, similar to that of having small, winged things in one's stomach. "I'm... Uhm, well... I'm glad. I wasn't... expecting you. I was afraid you weren't going to come back."

Johnny's unnaturally pale face lit up with sudden curiosity. "Afraid I wasn't going to come back?" He repeated. "Why?"

_That _is_ the question, isn't it..._ "Well, I... To... To tell you the truth, you... Well, you're one of the only people who ever really showed me any form of kindness and... Well, I missed that. I also miss having someone to talk to."

_Hey now.. You've got me, haven't you?_ Todd continued to ignore the stuffed bear.

"I see." Nny glanced down to the fallen notebook and quickly retrieved it. "What's this?" He ran his thin digits across the green surface, touching the cursive black 'S' in the corner and the purple strip at the bottom.

"It's my notebook. I write and sometimes draw in it." Todd crossed his arms over his chest, holding Shmee between them.

Nny looked intrigued. "You draw?" He opened the notebook and flipped through the pages, stopping at one in particular.

"I did that one a while back..." Todd blushed. _What's with the blushing?_

The page had small pen doodles all over it, but in the center was a rather detailed drawing of a crouching Nny at his windowsill, eyes slightly glowing.

There was a moment of silence before Johnny spoke. "It's... It's very good." He stared at it, his facial expression reminding Todd of the way psychics looked when they tried to bend a spoon with their mind. _You watch too much TV._

The normally peaceful sounds of crickets chirping suddenly made Todd feel as if thousands of tiny people were mocking them. "I think I should go inside now... I'm... not fond of being out after dark."

Nny nodded slowly and handed the notebook back to him. "Then, I'll be at your window... before you go to sleep. Okay?"

That odd fluttery stomach feeling came over him again and Todd smiled, though still quite nervous. _You're always nervous. _"All right."

For what seemed like hours neither of them left. They both stood rooted to the spot, staring at one another until Nny finally moved.

He lifted his hand up again, the tips of his fingers barely touching the curve of Todd's right cheek. "Different..."

Todd didn't flinch back this time. He watched, eyes unblinking, as Nny traced his fingers over the sides of his face. He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "I missed you." _Don't tell him that! He'll hurt you!_

That familiar smile returned to Johnny's face. "Yes..." He took his fingers away and put his hands on Todd's shoulders, turning him around. "Go now."

He looked back at Nny once, and then ran up the driveway to his front door.

_You're so naïve._


End file.
